


Licking the Sun

by curiouslykate (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, trailer!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curiouslykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If kissing Misha felt like licking a live wire, then fucking him was like licking the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Licking the Sun

“How did we get here?” Jensen mumbled softly and trailed his fingers gently up and down Misha’s side, letting his eyes roam over the other man’s face and smiling when he felt a kiss being pressed into his chest.

Misha could have told him exactly how it was Jensen who had grabbed him by his coat lapels and dragged him behind the wardrobe department’s trailer after their last scene. How it was Jensen who had pushed him against the cool metal walls of said trailer, planted his hands on either side of his head and pressed his body against Misha’s in a firm hot line. How it was Jensen who had leaned in and kissed him, molding their lips together seamlessly.  
How it was one of the most breathtaking kisses they had ever shared and how they had tumbled into the thankfully empty wardrobe trailer in a mad tangle of limbs.

But as nice as it would have been to whisper those words into Jensen’s skin, relive each minute shudder and gasping breath, Misha had the sneaking suspicion that that had not been what had been meant. 

He sat up, leaning back on his elbow so his body was tilted sideways towards Jensen’s and smiled. “I don’t know. And I honestly don’t care” Misha lifted his hand and softly pulled it through Jen’s sweaty hair, smiling wider when he pushed his head up against Misha’s hand, closing his eyes contentedly and humming low in his throat. “I’m just glad it happened”  
Jensen said nothing, just pulled Misha back down to lie against his chest with his hand splayed at the base of his throat and his own around Misha’s middle. 

 

***

 

Jensen woke to a low chirping sound coming from his phone and groaned, rubbing his eyes with his free hand - his other one was still trapped under Misha who had wrapped himself around every available part of Jensen he could reach. 

Shit, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep with the other man, not in here at least where there was a possibility of being found any moment - it being dark outside didn’t change anything, not with their show.

Jen shifted carefully, mindful of another pair of legs tangled with his own and a head pillowed on his chest, and reached up to hook his fingers into the hem of his jeans, inching them down towards him in small movements.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, discovering two text messages from Jared, the first of which had come three hours ago. Jensen flipped his phone shut after a quick glance at Misha and decided whatever it was Jared needed from him, it could probably wait until they saw each other again on set. There was no way he was moving now for anything short of a fire burning down the trailer. 

He tightened his hold on Misha and pulled him a little closer, nuzzling into the dark mop of hair that stuck up in all directions and breathed in the unique scent that was just so Misha that it made him smile and close his eyes.

“Stop sniffing me, it’s weird” Misha’s voice was muffled from where his face was pressed into the divot between Jensen’s neck and shoulder.

“You like weird” 

“Shut up” Misha pushed himself upright and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What time’s it anyway?”

“Just before five” Jensen said, sitting up himself and stretching.

“Aw crap” Misha groaned and fell back against him. “We fell asleep?”

“You more like blacked out” Jensen teased and wrapped his arms around Misha, pulling him in even tighter against his chest.

“Like hell I did” Misha huffed but he didn’t move away when he felt Jensen press soft but insistent kisses to the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear - he tilted his head forwards, giving the other man more skin to kiss and lightly nip at as he made his way to the back of his neck.

“Yeah, you did” Jensen growled playfully. “You fainted, blacked out, lost consciousness” His voice dipped lower and lower with each word until it was nothing more than a deep rumble Misha felt vibrate through him. “And d’you know why?” Jensen’s hands loosened their hold on him, confident he wouldn’t move, and traveled downwards, tracing his ribs and scratching faint red marks into his skin as they made their way to curl possessively around his hipbones. “I think I fucked you too hard” 

Misha gasped as Jensen bit down on his shoulder, tongue snaking out to soothe the stinging bite mark and trace the faint indents his teeth had left behind with a small smile. 

“Maybe we should stop, don’t want you to faint again do we Mish?” Jensen murmured and pulled back, not far but more than far enough for Misha to whine and arch his back into Jensen.

“Don’t you fucking dare stop now you tease” He ground out and and turned his head, blindly seeking the other’s lips in a desperate kiss. 

Jensen gripped Misha’s hips tighter and lifted him up slightly to turn him around and as soon as Misha realized what was wanted of him, he moved as quickly as he could to straddle the man beneath him.

Only when he had turned around did Jensen give in to the needy press of his lips and let his tongue slide into Misha’s soft and warm mouth.

Kissing Misha felt like licking a live wire - with each sweep and curl of their tongues waves of heat seemed to shoot through him, with every nip to his bottom lip he felt like catching fire and exploding and with every groan and moan, whine and gasp he swallowed he felt more alive and more like he was standing too close to the sun. 

It was addicting.

Jensen broke away to gulp in deep breaths, his chest heaving with the need to suck in as much oxygen as possible before he dove back in and pried Misha’s lips open again with a moan of his own. 

“Jen” Misha panted and threaded his fingers through his hair and tugged. “Jen... fuck, hurry up” His hips had started rocking against him and Jensen could feel where Misha had begun to grow hard, his cock rubbing against his stomach with each movement. “Mmmh, hurry up or I’m gonna finish without you” He buried his face in Jensen’s neck, placing small bites and licks of his own all while he continued moving desperately in the other’s lap, tilting his hips just enough to give Jensen a tiny sliver of the friction he would have needed to chase his own release.

“Mish, fuck!” Jensen moaned low in his throat, grabbing hold of his thighs hard enough to leave red marks and thrust up against Misha. 

“That’s the idea” Misha leaned his head against the side of his neck, his breath coming in hot wet gasps, and gripped onto his shoulder as he lifted himself up far enough for Jensen to grasp his cock and hold it steady for Misha to sink down on.

“Fuck Mish” Jensen groaned again, rambling now as he watched Misha fit himself perfectly into his lap. “Fuck, I wish you could see yourself, look so fucking hot just taking me in like that, opening up around me” He captured his mouth in a feverish kiss, biting down on Misha’s eternally chapped but oh so soft bottom lip and panting heavily “Bet you’re still so wet for me, aren’t you Mish? Still sloppy with my come and... ah fuck”

Misha moaned loudly in reply and twisted his hips sharply, causing both of them to gasp for air, and twined his arms around Jensen’s neck, gripping strands of hair between his fingers.  
“Yes, oh fuck still open, god never want you to leave” Misha whined and lifted his hips, slamming them down in a stuttering thrust and throwing his head back. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead into Misha’s shoulder, gasping and gripping uselessly at his back before taking a hold of his hips once again, taking charge of their unsure and shaky rhythm.

“It’s okay, I got you baby, just let go” He mumbled as he continued to thrust up into Misha who locked his legs around the small of Jensen’s back and let himself be manhandled up and down Jensen’s cock with a loud moan.

“Come on Mish” Jensen panted between the kisses he pressed to every inch of skin he could reach “Let go, let me see you come” 

Misha cried out softly and stiffened, eyes screwed shut tightly and mouth open as if he were surprised that Jensen had managed to pull an orgasm out of him just by those words alone. When Jensen felt Misha lock down on him it took barely a handful of thrusts upwards into the tight heat for him to follow the other over the cliff, mouth open against the bite on Misha’s shoulder in a silent scream as he felt pleasure race down his spine.

If kissing Misha felt like licking a live wire, then fucking him was like licking the sun.

Jensen burned all over, shivering and gasping for air, hands still holding Misha’s hips in a death grip and eyes staring into midnight blue eaten up by lust black. After a few moments where all that could be heard were their twin gasps for air and the unsteady beat of Jensen’s heart he was sure Misha must have noticed, Misha lifted himself out of his lap with a slight wince as his now soft cock slipped out of him.

“Didn’t faint this time” He smiled breathlessly and wobbled over to the dressing table, grabbing a soft cloth to wipe them down with and held out a hand to Jensen.

Jensen let himself be pulled to his feet by the other man and groaned as he felt pain shoot up his spine in sharp contrast to the pleasure from before. “Fuck, we’re never doing this on the floor again”


End file.
